Chapter 1 Asking the question
by Aven Knight
Summary: Shizuo and izaya had a mutual relationship they hated each other, One day Shizuo fell in love with the flea so he waited for Izaya at the train station and Shizuo asked Izaya out. Izaya agrees to go out with Shizuo but later on that may turn out to be a mistake or is it someone elses fault for the couples break up? Warning some OOC-NESS! GOMEN
1. Chapter 1

**Hello every one Sorry if this isn't the best fanfic you have read i just started and well its my first story i've written. Again very sorry for the OOC-NESS sometimes when i am writing about Izaya and Shizuo it just sort of happens Gomen Gomen Gomen But any way please read and Enjoy**

* * *

Izaya was walking home from school, annoyed that he has to watch his two siblings while his parents are away for business. Those two are so annoying thought the brunet; they have no respect for me none what so ever. Before he made it to the train station to leave Ikebukuro he ran into a kid with a Raira academe uniform. He noticed the blonde hair and knew all too well who the boy was, he was none other than Shizuo Heiwajima a senior in Izaya's class.

Izaya tries to ignore the blonde but it dosen't work the blonde spots him.

Hey Izaya, Shizuo says without looking at the short brunet.

Oh Shizu-chan it's you I didn't see you there, what are you doing here?

The tall blonde just looks at the short brunet not knowing how to say this; Izaya I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it. I like you a lot and I was hoping you would go on a date with me

The brunet looks up at the tall blonde with a shocking expression on his face his mind is blowing up with a million questions (_what did he say? Did he say he likes me? But shizu-chan hates me, this makes no scenes we aren't even friends, he wants to date me? What is going on?)_

W-What did you say? The brunet could barely say his words without freaking out

Izaya I like you, will you go on a date with me? The blonde is beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea or not.

The brunet just stairs at the tall blonde not knowing if this is some sort of joke to mess with him or if the blonde is serious

Shizu-chan do you really like me that much or are you just messing with me?

The blonde is slightly hurt by the brunets question but answers it anyway

I really do like you Izaya. Shizuo can tell that the short brunet is becoming uncomfortable by his presence so he decides he will leave

Forget I ever asked anything see ya around Izaya

The brunet weighs his options and calls after the tall blonde

W-wait Shizu-chan! The brunet runs after the tall blonde

The blonde turns around and looks at the short brunet who is running at him the blonde looks at the brunet questioningly

What flea

Izaya looks up at the tall blonde and smiles

I would love to go on a date with you Shizu-chan

The blonde smiles at the small burnet with satisfaction

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading everyone and Sorry it was so short i was running out of ideas. Please review and feel free to give me your ideas i love the help i will try to update weekly and if not monthly Please review and untill the next chapter i bid you all a fairwell :) sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone. sorry for not updating as much as i said i would, i've had serious writers block... well i hope you like it this one took forever and i apologize a head of time if there are alot of spelling mistakes! **

* * *

The day of the date came so quickly Izaya didn't know what to do, he was sitting in his room freaking out. " How the hell am i suppose to go threw with this! that monster hates me!, he can't possibly wanna go threw with this." Izaya said aloud to himself. Meanwhile, Shizuo was also worried about this date but knew he had to go threw with it. The tall blonde walked into his bathroom to get ready, he checks his clock, 4:30, he had 2 hours until he picked up Izaya. The blonde sighed aloud, "What have you gotten yourself into Shizuo." The blonde returns to the bathroom and gets ready. Pulling on his jacket at 5:00 o'clock he heads out his door and down towards the train station that leads to Shinjuko.

Boarding the train with a bundle of bright yellow roses with babies breath mixed in Shizuo looks at the flowers, thinking, "i hope the flea likes these, maybe this is to much." The train stops outside of Shinjuko and Shizuo begins walking to Izaya's house. As the time comes closer and closer for the date to begin both boys are getting extremely anxious. Izaya is pacing back and forth not knowing what to do, he is already dressed for the date but its terrified of going on the date. "how on earth did i let this happen! Why me! why me!" The brunet screams into his pillow. Shizuo arrives at the Orihara residence at exactly 6:00. Izaya's little sisters open the door and let him in. "where is he?" Shizuo asked. The shorter one of the two piped up and said" ni-san has been pacing in his room all evening, he is very worried about this, please go calm him down. The blonde looked into the girls crimson eyes, much like the ones he has come to know so well, and smiles" which way to his room?" Mairu pointed at the first door on the right. "Thank you" Shizuo said as he is climbing the stairs. The girls didn't waist time running back into the kitchen to continue whatever it was they were doing before Shizuo had gotten there.

Shizuo got to the door and knocked lightly. Izaya swung open the door without looking at the person in front of him, screaming he said "i told you Mairu i don't wanna go!" the blonde sighed and looked at the raven before him, finally saying "If you didn't want to go you could have just said so." Izaya looked up at the blonde and noticed the flowers, finally finding the right words he said "did you get those for me?" Shizuo only then remember the flowers, holding them out he reached one arm up to run the back of his neck before finally saying "Yeah i did" Izaya carfully took the flowers looking at them, smiled and said "thank you Shizu-chan I love them" The blonde relaxed a bit and smiled back, smiling he said " I'm willing to try if you are" Izaya looked at the blonde and smiled, saying "what did you have planned for tonight Shizu-chan?" The blonde placed an arm around the brunet and said "dinner and roller skating" The raven stopped, thinking "did he say roller skating?" the blonde noticed the raven stop and looked at him "something wrong?" he said. The raven looked at the taller male and said in a quite voice "i've never been roller skating before"

The blonde just chuckled, smiling, "i'll teach you it'll be fun don't worry." Izaya looked at him "you won't let me fall will you" he said

The blonde chuckled once more and said "i promise not to let you fall flea"

The raven relaxes and smiles, The taller blonde wraps his jacked around the raven receiving a puzzled look"what are you doing?" Shizuo chuckles. "Its cold out silly you'll freeze if you go out in just that" pointing at the raven's long sleeve and jeans. The raven nods in agreement.

They leave Izaya's house and head off for dinner, having small talk as they go. They reach Russian Sushi and sit down and eat something small, then the head out to the roller skating rink. Shizuo leaves Izaya at a bench and ventures to go pay for the skates and admission. While Shizuo is gone, Izaya sits on the bench pulling the jacket that Shizuo had given him snug to his body. A man, middle aged sort of tall, long black hair, much like Shizuo's only less messy, appears before Izaya and grabs him slamming him into the wall behind him.

Hello there, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a dangerous town all by herself? I'm Kohaku Sayokazae, i'd be more than happy to show you a great time

Izaya was seething mad when the man thought he was a girl, the raven tried swatting the man holding him but he couldn't, "I'm not a girl, let me go you bastard!"

The man wasn't amused by the raven's screams, he slowly reaches his hand under the raven's shirt but feels nothing, Izaya very annoyed, "see i told you i wasn't a girl! now let me go!"

Kohaku just snickers, "Weather your a girl or not, i'll show you a good time." The man reaches for Izaya's lower area when a fist connects with his face and sends him reeling back.

"Don't you dare touch him you filthy bastard" Shiuzo screamed

Kohaku wasn't expecting "the monster of Ikebukuro" to come prancing in and ruining his fun. But he was wondering why this man was so angry for touching the smaller male

Shizuo had to resist the urge to kick this guys ass, his first priority was to make sure Izaya was alright, he looked over at the smaller male and looked him up and down thinking to himself , "He seems to be alright."

* * *

**Sorry everyone i ran out of ideas and couldn't continue this chapter please review and follow it really means alot to me. NO mean comments oh and i don't own own durarara or any of the characters**


End file.
